Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/12
31. Dezember 2014 *Newborn elephant calf dies after birth in Odisha - 31.12.2014. 30. Dezember 2014 *Just stopping by! Tourist captures amazing moment elephant turns up on doorstep of his safari lodge looking for a drink of water - 30.12.2014. *Elephant electrocuted - 30.12.2014. *Elephants race held in Nepal - 30.12.2014. 29. Dezember 2014 *Zal de circusolifant ooit zijn Blackfishmoment beleven? - 29.12.2014. *You can help name the OKC Zoo’s new elephant calf - 29.12.2014. *The Indian Temple That's "Ground Zero" for Elephant Torture - 29.12.2014. 28. Dezember 2014 *Elephant rejuvenation camp causes stress for farmers - 28.12.2014. *Intrepid twats Beyoncé over elephant ride - 28.12.2014. 27. Dezember 2014 *Elephant creates havoc in Mandya village - 27.12.2014. 26. Dezember 2014 *Elephant festival in Sauraha from today - 26.12.2014. 24. Dezember 2014 *Mosambik: Größtes Elefanten-Schlachtfeld Afrikas. - Video. - 24.12.2014. *Zambian guide shows how to take on a charging elephant - 24.12.2014. *Group plans safe trail for Sumatran elephants - 24.12.2014. *Zimbabwe to export elephants in population curb - 24.12.2014. *Crying elephant inspires wildlife SoS to help rescue India's remaining circus elephants - 24.12.2014. 23. Dezember 2014 *Elephant ivory smuggling 'kingpin' arrested in Tanzania - 23.12.2014. *Chitwan observes annual Elephant Festival this week - 23.12.2014. *Elephant capture may be back in Bengal - 23.12.2014. 22. Dezember 2014 *A Dwarf Elephant With Outsized Attitude - 22.12.2014. *Jungforscherin mit Gehör für Elefanten - 22.12.2014. *Captive elephants on rise despite trade ban - 22.12.2014. *Data on tamed elephants in Kerala trigger row - 22.12.2014. 21. Dezember 2014 *Ab in die Rüssel-Rente: Louise und Astra müssen ins Elefanten-Altersheim - 21.12.2014. *Kerstcircus Freiwald niet blij met staatssecretaris Dijksma - 21.12.2014. *PETA sends letter to Blackburn Elementary after Santa rides Ringling Bros. elephant - 21.12.2014. *Anthrax kills elephant in India sanctuary - 21.12.2014. 20. Dezember 2014 *Riding the gentle giant: A visit to Patara Elephant Farm - 20.12.2014. *Nigeria: Yes, You Can Raise Elephants As Pets - 20.12.2014. 19. Dezember 2014 *Paint an elephant - 19.12.2014. *Chitwan elephant fest slated to start Dec 26 - 19.12.2014. 18. Dezember 2014 *Heartbreaking moment orphaned baby elephant mourns the death of her mother after she was killed by a poacher's poisoned spear - 18.12.2014. *Enough for an elephant: why are Cameroon's elephants raiding fields? - 18.12.2014. *Oakland joins LA in banning circus elephant tool - 18.12.2014. *Searching For New Elephant Home Is ‘A Bit Of A Match.com’ - 18.12.2014. *Amber Fort centre for elephant trafficking: Welfare board - 18.12.2014. *Vacation for Elephants: Spa, Ayurvedic Supplements And New Friends - 18.12.2014. *Elephant calf rescued in Assam, reunited with herd - 18.12.2014. 17. Dezember 2014 *Zimbabwe's Reported Plan to Export Baby Elephants Raises Outcry Against Animal Trade - 17.12.2014. *Smugglers held with pair of elephant tusks in Thane - 17.12.2014. 16. Dezember 2014 *Nach Elefanten-Zoff im Zoo: Komm in meinen Rüssel, Kleine! - 16.12.2014. *Irres YouTube-Video: Elefant räumt den Müll weg - 16.12.2014. *Zoos als moderne Arche Noah - 16.12.2014. *Can zoos help reverse falling elephant numbers in the wild? - 16.12.2014. *Check out these amazing pictures of the elephant who thinks it's a GIRAFFE - 16.12.2014. *Elephants on vacation - 16.12.2014. *Good Samaritan elephant takes out the trash - Video. - 16.12.2014. *Santa ditches sleigh for elephant ride - 16.12.2014. 15. Dezember 2014 *Happy birthday to Schottzie the elephant - 15.12.2014. *Tiger, Löwen und Elefanten: Niederlande verbieten Wildtiere im Zirkus - 15.12.2014. *Circus Freiwald wil olifant Buba niet kwijt: Hij is familie - 15.12.2014. *"Mama van olifant Kai-Mook bevalt wellicht pas in juni" - 15.12.2014. *Ele-miniert: In Laos werden die Elefanten knapp - Video. - 15.12.2014. *Pierce Brosnan wades into Zimbabwe elephant row - 15.12.2014. *Plea to re-induct elephant at Bhadradri - 15.12.2014. 12. Dezember 2014 *Terrormilizen schlachten Tausende Elefanten ab - 12.12.2014. *Niet alleen mama olifant wordt dikker van haar zwangerschap - 12.12.2014. *Forest Dept. elephant camps begin - 12.12.2014. *Mouth-organ playing elephant off to jumbo spa - 12.12.2014. *Zim elephant tragedy unfolds - 12.12.2014. *Elephant Carcass Found in Similipal - 12.12.2014. *Danish tour operator halts 11 out of 17 elephant tours - 12.12.2014. 11. Dezember 2014 *Guest: Don’t send Woodland Park Zoo elephants to same fate at another zoo - 11.12.2014. *Elefanten testen ihr neues Zuhause im Basler Zoo - 11.12.2014. *Zoo Leipzig bereitet sich auf doppelte Elefantengeburt vor - Ticketpreise 2015 stabil - 11.12.2014. *Doppelt schwanger! Leipzig kriegt zwei Minifanten - 11.12.2014. *Terrifying moment angry mother elephant and her tiny calf charge at Jeep full of tourists at African safari park - 11.12.2014. *Hollywood Director Kathryn Bigelow Unveils Achingly Sad PSA About Elephant Poaching - 11.12.2014. *Baby elephant kidnapped by Zimbabwe government dies - 11.12.2014. *Elephant calves get their own health camp - 11.12.2014. *Elephants go on vacation to Coimbatore district - 11.12.2014. 10. Dezember 2014 *Opnieuw beweging in buik van zwangere olifant - 10.12.2014. *Elephant Slaughter, Corruption, and Illegal Ivory Trade Trigger Environmentalists’ Objections to Millennium Challenge Corporation’s $450 Million Aid to Tanzania - 10.12.2014. *Oakland City Council bans elephant bullhooks - 10.12.2014. *Elephants to settle into new barn at Dubbo's zoo - 10.12.2014. *Elephant rejuvenation camp in Tamil Nadu from Dec 11 - 10.12.2014. 9. Dezember 2014 *Quarter of elephant ivory sold in Beijing and Shanghai illegal, says report - 09.12.2014. *Tiergarten Nürnberg – Pläne für neues Elefanten-Gehege werden diskutiert - 09.12.2014. *Tierschützer wollen Elefantenreiten stoppen - 09.12.2014. *Nach Kritik: Erste Reiseanbieter boykottieren Elefantenreiten - 09.12.2014. *Sehen Elefanten immer gleich aus? - 09.12.2014. *Incredibly rare elephant TWINS are born for first time in a decade: Cute calves unveiled at game reserve – as other members of the herd help out mum - 09.12.2014. *Woman killed by elephant in Hua Hin - 09.12.2014. *Report: Elephants at Risk as China’s Demand for Ivory ‘Out of Control’ - 09.12.2014. *The difficulties of measuring elephant tusk and rhino horn exports - 09.12.2014. *Curve the elephant gives birth to rare twins in South Africa - 09.12.2014. *Wild Elephants Could Disappear Within A Generation - 09.12.2014. *Sauraha sees Rs 330 million investment in elephant safari - 09.12.2014. *British woman leads her all female team to world cup victory in...ELEPHANT POLO - 09.12.2014. *Carol Bradley’s book studies life of circus elephants - 09.12.2014. *Baby elephant dies in Zimbabwe - 09.12.2014. 8. Dezember 2014 *Mammut-Bau: Riesige Holzkuppel bietet Elefanten im Zoo Zürich neue Heimat - 08.12.2014. *Zwangerschap olifant Phyo Phyo gaat over tijd - 08.12.2014. *Kathryn Bigelow On Elephant Poaching And Terrorism – Video - 08.12.2014. *New Doubts About Whether Elephants Can Survive South Sudan's Civil War - 08.12.2014. 6. Dezember 2014 *For Phnom Penh’s Elephant, One Final Journey - 06.12.2014. *World view: Uganda. Elephant walks into a bar … - Foto. - 06.12.2014. 5. Dezember 2014 *TUI nimmt das Elefantenreiten aus dem Programm - 05.12.2014. *Planckendael verwelkomt sneller dan verwacht nieuwe baby-olifant - 05.12.2014. *Rare twin elephants born in KZN - 05.12.2014. *South Sudan War Threatens Existence of Elephants, Giraffes, and Other Wildlife - 05.12.2014. *Cornys Schwangerschaft – Oder was frisst ein trächtiger Elefant? - 05.12.2014. 4. Dezember 2014 *Premiere: Watch Kathryn Bigelow’s Short Film About Elephant Poaching, Last Days - 04.12.2014. *Kenya: Nyahururu Residents Feast On Elephant Meat - 04.12.2014. *Gespanntes Warten auf den Elefanten-Nachwuchs - 04.12.2014. *Beweging in de buik van mama olifant - 04.12.2014. *Now that's teamwork! Photographer captures moment elephant herd works together to rescue calf from water with their trunks - 04.12.2014. *My favorite - the African desert elephant - Video. - 04.12.2014. *Stop the carving: How China can help end elephant poaching - 04.12.2014. *From the Streets to Sanctuary: Sombo the Elephant Finally Reaches Retirement! - 04.12.2014. *Entire Village Facing Jail Over Illegally Killed Elephant - 04.12.2014. *Freedom for rescued jumbo after legal battle with 'owner' - 04.12.2014. *Gauner-Stiftung in Thailand hoch genommen - 04.12.2014. *That’s teamwork! Elephants club together to rescue calf - 04.12.2014. *Dept probes death of female elephant - 04.12.2014. 3. Dezember 2014 *Armed to the teeth, the heroes fighting to save elephants - from terrorists: A dramatic and very personal dispatch from the frontline of an increasingly bloody conflict against poachers funding fanatics - 03.12.2014. *Protesters Storm Seattle Zoo Over Closure Of Elephant Exhibit - 03.12.2014. *No more elephant culling in KNP - 03.12.2014. *Go over there and think about what you've done: Naughty elephant left out in the rain as rest of the herd steal shelter under a tree - 03.12.2014. *Prabhudheva prays to the God of Elephants ‘Padmanabhan’ at Guruvayur temple - 03.12.2014. 2. Dezember 2014 *Gerichtsurteil zu Raju: Der weinende Elefant ist endgültig frei - 02.12.2014. *No need to cry anymore Raju! The elephant whose tears captured the hearts of millions is finally declared free from his former owners - 02.12.2014. *Why Elephant Trekking is Cruel, and Risks the Lives of Humans and Elephants - 02.12.2014. *Elephants threatened by deadly virus - 02.12.2014. *Female elephant a victim of mating ritual gone awry - 02.12.2014. *Raju, the crying elephant, decreed free by a court in India - 02.12.2014. *Adult elephant found dead near Danum Valley - 02.12.2014. 1. Dezember 2014 *Confirmed: Tucson's baby elephant is among 2014's cutest - 01.12.2014. *Tirupparankundram temple receives new elephant - 01.12.2014. *Why This Kerala Elephant's Death Anniversary is Celebrated - 01.12.2014.